boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 2
The Ball of Power followed BoBoiBoy and gave him powers, meanwhile Adu Du planned to attack BoBoiBoy and his friends to get Ochobot back. Plot Episode 3 Adu Du explains to the audience about his arrival on Planet Earth in the last episode to steal some Cocoa, he have no idea what BoBoiBoy had done in his Ball of Power and vows that he will find BoBoiBoy soon. In the morning, BoBoiBoy is training for his powers but he can't remember how he used the power of Lightning, Ochobot said that BoBoiBoy can't tell his friends about his powers which results to an argument. was looking at Yaya's Biscuits for the first time.]] In the same time, Adu Du ordered his Robots Slaves to find BoBoiBoy and the Ball of Power, In the Cocoa Shop, Ying told BoBoiBoy and Gopal to run away from Yaya's Biscuits because if Yaya finds out that people hates her biscuits, she will go crazy as Gopal mentioned, Yaya offered BoBoiBoy one of his biscuit but he only took a bite until Potato (Yaya's former cat) ate it and fainted, BoBoiBoy tried to tell his friends about his powers and being a superhero, they doesn't believe him until Adu Du and Super Probe attacked and finally realize that BoBoiBoy is not joking as he protected Yaya and Ying with the .]]Protecting Land after Adu Du shot them. Adu Du finds the Ball of Power and scold him about giving BoBoiBoy some Powers as Ochobot thought that BoBoiBoy is the one who activated him. Adu Du tried not to let go BoBoiBoy but Ochobot gave his friends some powers. scolding Ochobot.]] Yaya - Flying Power and Super Strength. Ying - Super Speed of Lightning. Gopal - Transforming things to food stuffs (not yet revealed). Episode 4 As Ochobot gave Ying, Yaya and Gopal some powers, Adu Du and Super Probe also get angry and tried not to free BoBoiBoy's friends, Ochobot told BoBoiBoy to split himself into three. At first BoBoiBoy Earth used his High Lands to free his friends and to get rid of Super Probe, the robot tried to shoot him but BoBoiBoy Wind used his Hurricane Twister to revert the bullets, finally BoBoiBoy Thunder strucked them with Lightning Swords which made Super Probe return to normal, because they are defeated, they are sucked by the Laser Beam of Adu Du's Spaceship, Adu Du said that he will come back. Ochobot was really proud of BoBoiBoy and his friends but Gopal is really upset because Ochobot forgots what his power is, when Adu Du came back in the Spaceship, he ordered his Slave Robots to steal more Cocoa. Meanwhile troubles came to BoBoiBoy and his friends because there are people who needs help: The Old Lady - (voiced by Noor Ezdiani binti Ahmad Fawzi) The Old Lady was asking for help to sell her desserts but no one wants to help her until Yaya came. The Random Guy - (voiced by Hadziq Ramdzan) The Random Guy was screaming for help because Potato, Yaya's former cat stole his fish, so Gopal went to the invading Tok Aba's Shop.]]narrow side of the Junk Shop to find him but when he is about to get the fish he was tortured by the naughty cat. In Adu Du's Spaceship, Adu Du was upset because the energy on the Cocoa the Slave Robots had stole is not high unlike Tok Aba's Cocoa, because of this, they invaded Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop which scared Tok Aba but he was helped by BoBoiBoy and his friends. Adu Du got upset again as his Robot Slaves return but didn't get Cocoa, which forced him to called BoBoiBoy as "BuBuBay" instead but Probe corrected it. Informations * The Baby that appeared earlier in this episode is ToToiToy which is Yaya's baby brother and BoBoiBoy's cousin, his name was revealed in Episode 22. * The cat that ate Yaya's Biscuit is Potato, he is the same person's former cat which is possibly replaced by Mr.Alebi (Episode 6). * For the first time, BoBoiBoy splitted himself into three namely: BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Thunder . * Second appearance of the Burgerman (Episode 1). * Second episode where a character wrongly stated someone's name, in the previous episode , BoBoiBoy mistakenly called Yaya "Mimi". Cast Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes